Just leave them alone
by QuickFTW
Summary: Mark&Dianna have a secret relationship, but what happens when the paparazzi finds out?  Contain's scenes from Glee, but mostly about Mark Salling and Dianna Agron.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I've decided to go in a different Direction with my stories, I'm making one about Mark Salling&Dianna Agron. I've put it in the glee section because they are glee stars and it contain's scene's from glee, so ENJOY!x **

* * *

She remembered the first time she'd seen him. In a board room somewhere in Hollywood. She had entered the room, a little bit late. He was the first person she'd spotted. He sat over the far side of the table, last on the left. He had a Dark Mohawk and sparkling Brown eyes, He had greeted her with a smile, which she gladly returned.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. She was the last one into the bonding session for the glee cast. She walked into the room, her blonde hair was slightly messed up from the wind, an apologetic look on her face. She'd looked right at him and he smiled, she did the same.

Here they were, two years later, lying in a luxury king sized bed, at a five star hotel, snuggled together. They were in Hollywood for the filming of Glee season two. Dianna had her own suite a few floor's up, but she had decided to stay with Mark that night. She rolled over after kissing the tip of his nose and stretched. She yawned, then stole the quilt from Mark by wrapping it around her naked body and getting up and walking across the room.

"Hey.." He grumbled. She laughed lightly and picked up her clothes that had been left on the floor from the previous night.

"Get up lazy…" She said, turning to him and smiling.

"Or, you could come over here and get back in?" He tried to persuade her.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to get back up my suite and get ready, without being caught by anyone else!" She put her underwear in her purse and looked at Mark. "Can I borrow a shirt? And do you have any carrier bags?"

"Get one out of my suitcase, oh and there should be a carrier bag in there too." He said, he sat up and walked over to Dianna. "Please come back to bed, five minutes more?"

Dianna rolled her eyes and opened the suitcase, searching for a shirt that she could slide on. "No, I can't. I need to get back without being caught, we're a secret remember?" She pulled on out and held it up. "This one?"

"Oh go on, be a dare devil, who cares if you get caught anyway?" Mark wrapped his arms around Dianna's slim waist. "Yeah, that ones fine."

"I care. I'm sick of everyone nosing into my life, plus I want to be able to have my own little secret." Dianna searched around the case for a carrier bag. "Thank you."

"Fine, if you want to be like that.." Mark quickly pulled the quilt off of Dianna and walked back over to the bed. He laid down under the quilt. Dianna sighed.

"Listen, I do want to climb into that luxury bed that your laying in and snuggle down next to you, but I can't okay.. I have to go, we start filming in an hour and a half." She said, as she slid on her shorts from last night and put on Mark's shirt.

"Its fine Ookie, I know you don't want everyone knowing your business." Mark smiled at her. She picked all her things up and put them in the carrier bag. She looked up at him and smiled back. She quickly hopped onto the bed and kissed him, she then pulled away and said; "I love you."

"I love you too." Mark answered. She climbed off of the bed, grabbed her things and walked to the door.

"See you at filming babe." She smiled and left.

* * *

After successfully making it to her suite, Dianna had put on a little summer dress and sorted out her hair and make up, then made her way down to breakfast. She walked in and grabbed a waffle, then sat at the table, next to Lea Michele.

"Morning Di!" Lea greeted her.

"Good morning Hun!" Dianna nodded at her. She looked over to Mark. He grinned and winked at her. She raised her eyes brows, as if to say 'Stop it!' but smiled.

"You have an admirer." Lea gently elbowed her and tipped her head in Mark's direction. Dianna took a small bite of her waffle.

"Oh really?" Dianna said, not wanting Lea to figure out her secret. It was quiet for a moment, she took another bite out of her waffle.

"You're a good actress, but your failing right now." Lea murmured.

"I'm not even acting..?"

"Your hiding something from me. What is it? Tell me." Lea raised her eyebrows and nudged Dianna.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Dianna said, finishing off her waffle.

"What's going on between you two?" Lea narrowed her eyes. Dianna sighed and stood up, taking her plate to the cleaning rack. Lea followed her.

"Nothing.."

"Don't lie!"

Dianna twisted to look at her.

"Fine, you know what?" Dianna lowered her voice. "We're dating."

"I knew there was something happening!" Lea grinned.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you. I want it to be a secret." Dianna started walking out towards the elevator with Lea.

"I promise I won't tell. So how long you guys been at it?" Lea wanted to know everything.

"A few months." Dianna sighed, knowing that Lea wouldn't stop talking until she got to her floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a secret, remember?" The elevator stopped on the floor of Dianna's suite. She stepped out of it and looked at Lea. "Don't bring it up at rehearsal's okay?"

Lea nodded and Dianna walked into her room, glad that the conversation was over.

* * *

"Maybe your right, Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the broadway musical version of willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole!" Lea said her line.

"Okay, cut! Everyone take a break. Mark and Ashley- Your kissing scene is next." The director announced to the cast. Everyone made their way to their chairs. Dianna sat in Mark's waiting for him to come over. As he approached her she said;

"Big scene coming up next." She laughed and made kissing noises.

"How old are you, five?" He asked. She laughed again. As he pulled her chair over and sat on it he whispered to her; "You know who I'd rather be kissing."

She smiled and swatted him with the back of her hand. He laughed. Lea came around the corner and smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, I need to tell you.. Lea was hassling me this morning, she knows.." Dianna bit her lip.

"That's cool, you're the one that wanted to keep it secret." Mark smiled.

"How can you even think about kissing her without feeling sick?" Dianna questioned.

"Oh Come on, don't be mean.. But I just imagine its you.."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that.." Dianna laughed. Mark quickly leaned forwards so he could whisper in Dianna's ear.

"Meet me round the back of the set in five minutes." He stood up and walked away. Dianna grinned, knowing exactly why he wanted to meet her there. It was quiet and hardly anyone went round there.

A few minutes passed and eventually Dianna got up. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was going to the back of the set. When she got there Mark was stood, waiting for her.

"Hey!" she said. He didn't answer, he just pushed their lips together. Roughly, they kissed. Mark pushed her back to the wall, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into him. After a few seconds, Dianna pulled back.

"I love you, Salling." She said.

"I love you too, Agron." Mark answered. Dianna passionately kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I was up until 1am writing it last night.. So I hope my work paid off! Any idea's of what could happen? I want to know what YOU all think should happen next! Any way, here we go.. Enjoy and REVIEW! xx**

* * *

Dianna stood behind the camera's, watching Mark and Ashley do their scene. She was trying so hard not to laugh as they both leaned in. Accidentally, she spluttered out a little chuckle and looked at her phone, making it look like she was laughing a text she had received.

"Cut! We'll have to retake, Dianna's laugh will be picked up!"

Dianna looked up apologetically. "Sorry, Uh, Funny Message.." She bit her lip and looked down, knowing that if she looked at Mark she would burst out laughing.

"And... Action!" They started to re-shoot. Dianna glanced up, holding back her laugh, she quickly looked back down and pursed her lips. She took her Ipod out of her pocket and put the headphones in her ears. She dared herself another look, telling herself that it was not funny at all.

She did look. She silently giggled. A few of the film crew looked at her as her body shook with laughter, she couldn't look down now. After a few seconds, she laughed out loud and tears formed in her eyes. She was in hysteric's. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Dianna, could you leave the set?" Ryan asked. Dianna nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, she tried to contain her laughter.

"Could I talk to Mark a minute please?" She spluttered in-between giggles. Ryan nodded and dismissed Mark. Dianna removed her earphones from her ear and picked up her things, then left the room. Mark followed behind her. He shut the door behind him.

Dianna tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Its just too funny!" She wiped her eyes, but more tears replaced them.

"I knew you'd have trouble trying not to laugh!" Mark said, he chuckled.

"Do you blame me? I mean, haha!" She continued hysterically. Mark chuckled some more and wiped Dianna's eyes.

"Right, Listen to me.. You need to chill out, then go get your make up redone." He smiled.

"Your right, I need to calm myself." She took a deep breath and smiled at her boyfriend, then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her backwards behind a wall, so no one would see them. He gently slid his hand into Dianna's hair and tugged it gently. Her head tipped back, making it easier for her to kiss Mark.

"Mark?" Some one called. Dianna and Mark separated.

"I'm coming!" He called back. He kissed Dianna quickly,

the started to walk away. "Get your hair redone too." He winked and walked away.

* * *

Dianna sat in make up, the stylist redoing her mascara.

"I'm sorry its messed up, I kind of had a laughing fit.." Dianna apologised.

The stylist smiled. "Its fine, I saw you, I was actually trying not to join in!"

There was a knock on the door and Heather Morris came in. She looked at Dianna and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Another one?" She said.

"Yes.." Dianna smiled softly.

"Can I speak to you please, alone?" Heather asked.

"Sure. Can you excuse us a minute please?" Dianna looked at the stylist, who nodded and left. "What did you want to say?"

Heather sat on the table. "I saw you."

"What?" Dianna was confused. Heather smiled slightly.

"You and Mark.."

"Me and Mark what?" Dianna said, trying to convince Heather that she had no idea. Unfortunately, Heather was not as Dumb as the role she played.

"Don't play dumb Dianna." She sighed again. "You know what I'm talking about."

Dianna's stomach churned, another person knew. "Fine. I know what your talking about."

"How long have you been dating?" Heather asked.

"A few months." Dianna rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger.

"Oh right.. I'm guessing you want it to be a secret?"

"Yes, I do!" Dianna put her head in her hands and cringed, then looked up. "You and Lea have figured it out this morning though."

"You'll have to tell everyone eventually." Heather looked at her.

"I know."

"Why don't you tell everyone later?"

"I-I can't... I'm not ready to tell anyone!" Dianna panicked. "If we tell everyone, the Paparazzi might find out! I don't want everyone on earth to know!"

"Then tell them all to keep quiet, I'm sure you know a few things about them to hit back with?" Heather smiled.

"No, that's black mail! I'll talk to Mark about it, okay? No promises though!" Dianna smiled back at Heather. "I need to get my make up sorted now!"

* * *

Dianna and Mark stood in front of the cast and crew.

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating two to the dozen. She was nervous and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He was calm and smiling, waiting for Dianna to start talking. He was glad that Dianna had chosen to tell some people, just so long as no one other than them found out.

Dianna took a deep breath.

"Okay, we gathered you here, because we wanted to tell you something." Dianna smiled as Mark reached out and slipped his hand into her's. "We're an item, but you all have to keep it quiet!" She grinned.

"Oh my! Congrats!" Naya jumped up and hugged them both.

"Nice one man!" Chord said, patting Mark on the back.

"Thanks." Mark smiled at them all, as did Dianna. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "You all have to promise that it stays between us though. Dianna and I don't want everyone to know yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Dianna said. She twisted to face Mark and kissed him. A big 'Awww' erupted from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your amazing reviews! I was a bit stuck for this chapter and It might babble on a bit, but I have a good plot for the next chapter and then I need you to tell me what YOU think will happen next! xx**

* * *

After managing to get some seats at a wine bar, somewhere near the hotel, Mark and Dianna sat and ordered a drink.

"You know, I'm glad we told." Dianna smiled.

"Me too, it felt good to tell them." Mark laughed. "You know, its a shame we're sitting by the window."

"Why?"

"Because I would so lean over and kiss you right now!" Mark smiled, as did Dianna.

"Well, save that until we actually get a chance then!" She giggled. The Barman put the drinks down in front of them and Dianna took a sip. "Thank you."

Mark slid is hand under the bar and locked it with Dianna's.

"What do you want to do tonight then?" he asked.

"I have no idea. You?" She took another sip of her drink and thought about his question.

"Just so long as Its in the hotel room, whatever you like." Mark flirted. She lightly laughed.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." she smiled lopsidedly. "I'll be back in a minute!" She stood up and made her way to the toilet.

Mark sat there for a minute, then stood up and headed towards the toilets. He stood in the corridor waiting for Dianna to come out. A few seconds later she came out, he grabbed her and kissed her, leading her out the back door. She pulled away after a few moments and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pushed their lips together again, then parted them "We should go in now, you'll have to go first.."

"I'll see you in there.." Dianna hugged him, then walked in and sat down, waiting for Mark. About a minute later he entered the main part of the bar and sat down.

"Do you want to go to the hotel now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dianna drank the last of her drink, then stood up. As she walked out she kept a casual distance from Mark and made a conversation, which was not about them. She searched around her for any sign of pap's, but luckily none were there.

* * *

Dianna climbed onto the bed, she rested her head on Mark's chest and he pulled her close.

"We should watch a film.. is there any on TV?" She asked. Mark grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channel's. He let out a laugh.

"An old episode of glee's starting soon, should we watch it?" He laughed again.

"Hell Yeah, I wanna see my good acting skill's!" She joked. Dianna sat up and fluffed up the pillow's whilst they waited for it to come on.

"Its on now!" Mark said, Dianna sat back and they started to watch it.

"Oh my gosh, this is the episode with me and you at the start.." Dianna giggled, Mark chuckled.

"Too bad that weren't real back then."

"How about's we make the real one now?" Dianna hinted. She kissed Mark, and he kissed her back.

"Don't end up pregnant after this." He joked. They both laughed. They kissed again and Dianna rolled on top of him.

Mark's tongue gently brushed Dianna's lip, asking for permission to enter, which she granted straight away. He caressed the back of Dianna's thigh with one hand, the other hand locked around her waist.  
Dianna gently slid her hands up Mark's shirt, she ran her hands over his Muscular torso. She wrapped her legs around his body and held on tight as he rolled over, making her on the bottom.  
Mark alternated from dragging his tongue and kissing Dianna down to her neck. His hands fondled her body, tenderly stroking in all the nooks and crannies.  
Dianna closed her eyes, taking small little breaths as she enjoyed the way Mark's hands were gently grazing different parts of her body. She was still touching his torso, so she moved her hands, to pull his shirt off, throwing out into the dark room, not caring where it landed.  
Mark did the same to Dianna, he slid off her summer dress and threw it behind him. He manoeuvred his lips back to Dianna's and they kissed again. He smiled into her lips, as he looked at his girlfriend's amazing body.  
Dianna fiddled with Mark's Jeans button. She tried to yank it open, but failed. Mark laughed lightly and undid it himself, then went back to caressing Dianna's body, leaving her to the rest. She slid his jeans off of him and smiled to herself.  
Mark gently kissed down Dianna's body to her stomach.  
Dianna could feel Mark's breath as he kissed near her belly button, her body quivered as his kisses slowly moved down to her knicker-line. Her hands gripped the bed sheet tightly as Mark continued to kiss along the rim of her Panties.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both froze for a few seconds, before there was a second knock. They both slid under the bed sheet.

"Mark, Dianna, I heard you come back earlier.. Let me in?" Cory called. Dianna rolled her eyes and stayed hidden in the bed. Mark stood up and slid on a pair of shorts, then made his way to the door. He flicked on the light.

"Yeah?" Mark sounded grumpy. Dianna silently giggled.

Cory walked right in. "I just wanted to know what time we had to be up tomorrow."

"Seven." Dianna said. Cory turned to face her. He noticed all the clothes on the floor and started walking back to the door.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Cory said, in a lowered voice. Mark didn't say anything, so Dianna guessed he had nodded. "Sorry Man, well, have fun."

Dianna heard the door shut and the light flicked back off. Mark kneeled down on the bed next to Dianna.

"Where were we?" He said. Dianna smiled and pulled him on top of her and roughly pushed her lips into his. After a few seconds she pulled back a few centimetre's.

"I think... We were here.." She smiled and they kissed again, continuing where they left off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I was up until 5am writing it, so yet again, I hope my work paid off.. This chapter, I am tying to make the most dramatic. Enjoy and REVIEW! xx**

* * *

Dianna's eyes opened as her phone buzzed loudly in her ear. She was tangled under the bed sheet with Mark, so she tried to reach her phone with out waking him up. She picked the cell phone up and opened the message.

**_Lea Michele. 04:27am._**

_Get up to my room right now Di!  
Bring Mark too! Its important!x_

Dianna sighed. She texted back a quick; 'Okay!x' Then gently shook Mark.

"Babe, wake up.. We have to go to Lea's room." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"I don't know, but she said its important.." Dianna climbed out of bed and put on another of Mark's shirts. It was a long one, so it nearly reached her knee's.

"What could be so Important at half four in the morning?" Mark sat up and stretched. Dianna shrugged and picked up her clothes from around the room. She smiled, remembering last night. Mark got dressed, then they made their way up to Lea's room.

Dianna knocked on the door and Lea opened it.

"I need to show you something!" She said.

"At nearly five am? Couldn't it wait until later?" Dianna and Mark followed Lea over to her bed where her laptop was sitting.

"No, it couldn't. Look at this!" Lea pointed to the laptop screen. Dianna glanced at it.

It was a picture of her and Mark at the wine bar, with a picture of them outside their hotel room. She read the text.

_ Last night Glee stars Mark Salling and Dianna Agron were seen looking_  
_quite cosy at a wine bar in west Hollywood. They drank a few wines and_  
_ seemed to be having an intimate conversation. After an hour or so, Dianna_  
_made her way into the restroom's, Mark following her a few minutes later. _  
_A hidden source claims that;_

_"They snuck out the back for a quick smooch, then made their way back in." So are_  
_ the star's dating? Its seem's so, as later, after they arrived at the hotel, Dianna_  
_ did not head to her own room, she headed to Mark's and has not been seen_  
_ any where else in the hotel since. _

Anger flushed through Dianna. "Someone's been following us around the hotel!" her voice was raised and her eyes were watering.

"Dianna, you should report it to the hotel security.." Lea said. Dianna nodded.

"Everyone's going to know now.." A tear dripped down her cheek. "The paparazzi ruin everything! I can't even have any of my own secrets anymore!"

Mark hugged Dianna, reassuring her that everything would be okay. "I wonder who that hidden source was.."

"I think I know.." Dianna wiped her eyes and looked up at Mark. "That woman that was sitting across the room, after I went to the toilet, she followed!"

"Probably for money." Mark hugged Dianna again.

"Its not fair! I can't even have anything to myself, everyone always as to know!" More tears flowed down Dianna's cheeks.

"Its okay, Its okay." Mark repeated again and again, as he gently twiddled Dianna's hair and rubbed her back.

* * *

After composing herself, Dianna had reported what happened to the hotel security, then made her way up to her room to get ready. Lea had told everyone on set that she might be a bit late and whenever someone had a chance, they would pop by to see her. Most of the time they bought her a snack and asked if she was okay. It was just after twelve when Mark got off set and came to her room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap. I'm shocked, upset, paranoid." She answered. He pulled her into an warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do if someone ask's about it? We have the golden globes tonight, so we'll definitely get interviewed.." Mark asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I think we should deny it. But when we eventually do say its true people will think we're liars.." Dianna sighed.

"I'm happy with whatever you want to do. Should we head over to filming now.. your needed next!" Mark took Dianna's hand and pulled her over to the door, then moved away from her as someone could still be watching them.

"I'll let you know in the car, what I think, okay?" Dianna said as they walked to the elevator.

"Okay." Mark smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

Dianna slid on her dress and Lea did it up for her.

"You look amazing!" Lea said.

"I'm not sure about me, but you look beautiful!" Dianna said, looking at Lea's pink dress.

"Thanks!" Lea smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Its going to be better than last year." Dianna smoothed out her dress. There was a knock on the door and Naya let herself in, she was followed by Amber, Jenna and Heather.

"We have to head down to the cars now, everyone's waiting.." Naya smiled at Lea and Dianna. "Well aren't you two looking gorgeous?"

Dianna smiled. "Thank you!" She hugged Naya, then left the room, heading down to the Car with Amber. "You look very sparkly!"

Amber laughed. "Thanks, I do tend to sparkle a lot anyway!" She joked. "I love your dress, its faboo!"

Dianna laughed at Amber's abbreviation of fabulous. "Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I smiled every time I read each of the reviews! Thanks!xxx I'm really stuck for ideas at the moment and I have loads of homework to do within the next few days and I might not be able to update everyday- which proper annoying, I know-_- Anyways, Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! xx**

* * *

Dianna, Cory, Lea and Mark had all been lumbered into one car, the whisked away to the golden globes. Dianna sat next to Mark, their hands entwined together and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've decided that we should deny it.. I have an idea." She said.

"Okay, what's your idea?" He asked.

"Well, we can deny it at first on the red carpet, then if pictures come out of us at the after party, we can just say we hit it off then." Dianna answered.

"I like the sound of that, then we'll say its true tomorrow?" Mark smiled at her.

"Yeah! So basically, tonight's our last night of sneaking around!" Dianna smiled back at him. Lea shuffled excitedly in her seat.

"We're here!" She grinned.

The door opened and Cory climbed out, followed by Lea, then Mark and Dianna.

The flashes from the camera's were blinding and the cheering was so loud! Dianna gently grabbed Lea's arm and they both posed for photo's. Mark and Cory stood with them, smiling. Dianna and Mark walked up the red carpet, Lea and Cory following not far behind.

"Dianna!" An interviewer called. She turned to face the woman approaching her, followed by a camera crew. "Dianna, hello!"

"Hi!" Dianna smiled.

"You look lovely! Absolutely amazing!" The interviewer smiled and Dianna laughed.

"Thank you! I try my best." She laughed again.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, very!"

"Glee has been nominated for quite a few things, do you think you'll win?"

"I sure hope so!"

"So, it was posted that you and Mark have been dating, is it true?" The interviewer smiled.

"No, not at all, we're just enjoying each others company now that we're both in town and we've just been hanging out!" Dianna smiled.

"Okay, thank you for your time! Good luck!" The interviewer walked away and Dianna posed for some more pictures. She walked over to Mark, who was being interviewed on the other side of the red carpet, by Giuliana Rancic.

"Yeah, I hope we'll win something, but we're against some good people!" Mark said. Dianna stood next to him. "Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Oh, Dianna- your just in time for my last question.." Giuliana smiled. "Is it true- you guys are dating?"

Mark and Dianna stifled out a laugh.

"No, its not." Mark said.

"We're just spending time together now we're both in town, you know, having a catch up!" Dianna smiled.

"Oh, what a bummer!" Giuliana playfully pouted. "You two are cute!"

They laughed again, Giuliana joining in with them.

"Right, well you two better head inside! Thanks for answering my questions!"

"No, thank you!" Mark said, he smiled and walked away, Dianna following him. On the way up the rest of the red carpet, they stopped for a few seconds so that pictures could be taken of them, then they headed inside.

* * *

Dianna was in the toilet at the after Party, Glee had won something and Chris and Jane had both won something as well. Dianna wiped under her eyes, as they were slightly wet from where she had cried with laughter five minutes ago. Lea had got excited because Claire Danes had helped her undo her dress so she could go to the toilet.

Dianna washed the make up off of her hands and walked out to the party. She squinted her eyes and searched around the dark room for Mark. He was with Chord over by the bar, she started to walk over, when she was stopped by Kim Kardashian.

"Dianna!" Kim called. Dianna turned around and smiled at Kim, thinking 'Oh My gosh! Kim Kardashian know's my name!'

"Hey!"

"I heard your dating Mark?" Kim smiled.

"No?"

"Its okay, you can tell me you know! I hate it when the paparazzi gets involved, that why you deny it, right?"

"Well.. Yeah." Dianna giggled slightly.

"I knew it!" Kim laughed. "You've got a fittie!"

Dianna laughed. "He is hot!" She laughed again, as did Kim.

"Kim! Kim!" Someone called from the other side of the room.

"Hang on!" Kim yelled. She smiled at Dianna. "It was nice talking to you, I have to go now! Bye!" Kim rushed off after pecking Dianna on the cheek. Dianna was slightly star struck. As if Kim Kardashian knew her name! She grinned from ear to ear and continued walking over to Mark and Chord. Just as she approached them, Naya waltzed over to Chord and started nattering away. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Hey babe." He said to Dianna.

"Hello honey!" She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

"Wine, please." Dianna waited as Mark ordered the drinks. When he turned back to face her she said; "Kim Kardashian has good taste.."

"In guys?"

"Yeah.. She said thinks your fit." Dianna laughed.

"Well I am, I mean, just look at me!" Mark joked. Dianna giggled.

"I had to agree with her, your hot!" she smiled as Mark wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you know what I was tempted to say?"

"What?"

"I was so, So, tempted to say; you think his Fit now, you wait till all his clothes are on the floor." Dianna smirked.

"I'm not the only who looks better with their clothes on the floor." Mark kissed Dianna, then pulled back.

"Oh really?" Dianna flirtily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Mark laughed lightly and kissed her again. Push up on me by Rihanna starts to play and Dianna pulled back.

"I like this song... lets go dance!" Dianna grabbed Mark's hand and they joined at least twenty others who were on the dance floor. They both laughed when they spotted Cory and Harry busting a move.

Dianna put her back to Mark and rolled her hips. Mark put his hands on her hips. After a few minutes Dianna turned around and started rippling her body, she started to sing along;

_"The way that you stare, starts a fire in me,"_

She grabbed Mark's tie and pulled him closer.

_"Come up to my room, you sexy little thing,"_

she slid her finger down his torso, then gently tapped his chest.

_"And lets play a game, I won't be a tease,"_

She popped her body then wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

_"I'll show you the boom, my sexy little thing,"_

The music continued and Dianna pushed her's and Mark's lips together passionately.

_'I wish you would push up on me, _  
_I wish you would push up on me,_  
_I wish you would light me up,_  
_and say you want me,'_

Dianna parted their lips and sang the last line; _"Push up on me!" _

Mark kissed her, then spoke into her lips; "I'd love to." he murmured. Dianna smiled and kissed him again.

"You know, I don't think there'll be enough time to get back to the hotel.." Dianna mumbled.

"Ever felt like paying the Car driver to let us in there alone for a while?"

"Not until now.." Dianna smiled, as Mark grabbed her hand and lead her out to their car out back. She waited as He negotiated with the driver. After a few minutes, The driver walked away and Mark helped Dianna into the car.

They tumbled back onto the seat, Mark on top of Dianna. His tongue pushing its way into Dianna's mouth. Dianna pulled away for a minute.

"My dress.." She mumbled, she arched her back and unzipped it, then slid it off. Mark took his jacket off and started to take off his tie. "Leave the tie on.. its sexy.." Dianna pulled the tie, which caused Mark to lie back on top of her. They kissed and both kicked off their shoes. Mark manoeuvred his kisses from Dianna's mouth, over to her neck, then down her half naked body. Like the night before, he kissed along her knicker line.  
Dianna yanked the tie off of Mark and threw it out into the dark space around them, she pulled at Mark's shirt, a few of the button's popping off, then did the same...

* * *

**I know you guys are waiting for this, so I'll post this chapter, then make a second half of it tomorrow! Sorry everyone!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of you were asking for fluff and I feel kind of uncomfortable writing that, but I'll try my best... I think I'll have to change the story's Rating though.. Anyway enjoy.. (not in a weird way-_-).**

* * *

**Part Two.**

Dianna tried to hold in a moan as Mark slid his fingers into her knickers. He teased her by pulling them out quickly, repeating it again and again.

Mark smiled when Dianna undone his trouser's then gently pulled them down. He kissed her again, removed her panties, then spread her legs.

Dianna let out the moan she had been holding in, when Mark blew on her clit, he then slid his tongue down to her slit. Dianna moaned something inaudible and wrapped her legs around Mark, Digging her heels into his back. She pushed his head further between her legs, as if to beg for him to continue, and was glad when he didn't dissapoint.

Mark put one of his hands over her belly, as if to keep her in place and brought his other hand between her legs. He gently eased a finger between her lower lips. Dianna let out a breath of air and murmured; "Mmm..". Using this as a signal, Mark added a second finger and moved it in a come hither motion. Quickly he stopped and pulled them out. He kissed up her body, to her neck.

Dianna reached for Mark's boxers. She rubbed up and down, knowing that he was already hard, but she wanted to do some work too. After a few minutes, she pulled Mark's boxers down.

Mark starts to position himself between Dianna's legs. He rubbed his tip at her entrance, but she starts to get impatient and thrusts her hips upward. She feels him enter her and she moan's deeply. He pulls out of her slowly and rocks back in even slower. He does this a few times until she's begging him, "Fuck me, fuck me harder..". He does as he is told. "Like that, don't stop.."

* * *

The next morning Dianna woke up in Mark's bed yet again. She smiled thinking about last night. After their romp in the car, they had redressed and asked the driver to take them back to the hotel, where they were up most of the night, being.. Passionate.

"Morning." Mark said, he grinned at Dianna.

"Good morning." She hugged him tightly. "What's the time?"

"Half nine." Mark said, after checking the clock. Dianna closed her eyes and the corners of her mouth up turned into a smile.

"Mmm, we don't have to be on set until eleven today, do we?"

"Nope.." Mark leaned down and kissed the top of Dianna's head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he kissed her lips. Their moment was interrupted by the hotel phone ringing. Dianna sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hello, reception desk here, we have a phone call for Miss Agron from Lea Michele." The woman said, sounding way too chirpy. Dianna almost spat out; 'Tell her to ring my cell!' But luckily, she didn't. "I'll link her to you now.."

"Di?"

"Lea." Dianna yawned.

"You sound good this morning.." Lea muttered sarcastically.

"I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised. Did you realise how loud you were last night? Cory came and begged to stay in my room! He said it was gross!" Lea complained. Dianna tried not to laugh.

"Uhm, sorry? I guess.."

"Its fine really, but I feel sorry for the other people on your floor." Lea joked. Dianna cringed.

"Listen, I need to pee. Let Cory Talk to Mark." Dianna sighed and handed the phone to her boyfriend, then got up and made her way into the toilet.

'We can't have been that bad..' Dianna thought to herself. 'Cory always over-exaggerates..' Dianna flushed the toilet, then opened the Bathroom door.

"I'm going to get in the shower!" She yelled, then shut the door and turned the shower on. She had a feeling today would be a long day...

* * *

"You. Are. Animal's." Cory whispered to Dianna as they sat near the set. Dianna cringed.

"Shutup!" She mumbled.

"I'm serious though!" Cory said. Lea laughed, knowing what their conversation was about.

"Serious about what?" Jenna asked, listening in.

"I'll kill you." Muttered Dianna, as Cory turned to tell Jenna. "I really will.."

"Like the animal you are?" Cory laughed. Dianna smacked his chest, hard. "Ouch, Chill, I was joking. You take things way to serious."

"Oh really? Lets see how serious I am, when I run you over then stand and laugh." Dianna spat. Jenna bit her lip and her eyebrows furried together, she decided to start a conversation with Chord.

"Calm it Dianna. I honestly was only winding you up." Cory smiled at her. Dianna smiled back.

"I know.." She pointed at him, "But bring it up again and I will run you over.." She joked.

"I'll take that as an official warning.." Cory stood up and walked away. Dianna shook her head and laughed to herself.


End file.
